1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheelbarrows and, more specifically, to a wheelbarrow having a leg stabilizer with a slip resistant surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, a wheelbarrow has a hopper or tray and a frame assembly. The frame assembly includes a plurality of rigid frame members, at least one wheel, typically disposed at the front of the tray, and a pair of handles extending behind the tray. Two elongated frame members typically form a yoke to support the wheel and the backwardly extending handles. The frame members further include at least one, and typically two, legs structured to engage the ground when the wheelbarrow is at rest. The legs may be columnar members, i.e. generally straight posts, or, more typically, are generally U-shaped members having two “tines” and a “bight.” The bight is the portion of the leg members that engages the ground. The tines extend upwardly and are coupled to the elongated frame members forming the yoke/handles The tines and the bight are, typically, elongated and straight. That is, the legs are “generally” U-shaped, but the bight is not curved except at the ends where a transition portion curves into the tines. The bight is structured to extend generally parallel to the ground. Hereinafter, it is assumed that the ground is flat and horizontal. Thus, the bight portion of each leg extends generally horizontally. In this configuration, substantially the entire lower surface of the bight engages the ground.
The traditional wheelbarrow frame has been improved by adding stabilizers to the legs. A typical stabilizer, see e.g. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 408,955, is also a generally U-shaped body that is coupled to the backward tine of a frame assembly leg. One of the tines of the stabilizer is aligned with the bight and extends therefrom. That is, the stabilizer's U-shaped body is oriented sideways relative to the leg. The other tine of the stabilizer body extends upwardly and is coupled to the tine of the leg. In this configuration, the leg stabilizer increases the length of the ground engaging portion of the leg and helps support the leg. The longer ground engaging portion provides for a greater area of contact between the wheelbarrow and the ground. Thus, there is an increase in the static friction or “starting friction” between the ground and the wheelbarrow. While this is not a substantial problem when a wheelbarrow is on flat ground, sliding becomes an issue on a sloped surface. That is, without a sufficient starting friction, a wheelbarrow may start to slide down a slope even when the legs are resting on the ground. The leg stabilizers presently in use have generally smooth lower surfaces. This is a problem because generally smooth surfaces do not create as much starting friction as a slip resistant surface.